


Hand In Mine, Into Your Icy Blues

by Monstacatz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cliffhanger, Dean's Confession, Love Confessions, M/M, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstacatz/pseuds/Monstacatz
Summary: Things go wrong on a routine vampire hunt, leading Dean to confess his feelings for Castiel.





	Hand In Mine, Into Your Icy Blues

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided I should probably show Dean and Cas some love since I haven't written them in ages and well, all they got was angst so I apologise for that but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Heavily inspired by the song Demolition Lovers by My Chemical Romance. (Listen along while reading for Extra Angst)  
> Bonus points to anyone who can pick out which lines are direct references to the song!
> 
> I should also say that this was written at 5 am and is definitely not beta'd so all mistakes are my own. If you spot any be sure to let me know.

Cas was browsing the magazine section when Dean grabbed his hand and yanked him behind a shelf in the Gas N’ Sip they were restocking in. 

Sam was back in the bunker, sick and confined to scouting for cases, so when he’d found one Dean had taken Castiel with him in place of his brother. It was just a simple vampire hunt after all, and it had been going surprisingly well until a few moments ago when a few of the suspected vamps had shown up in the same gas station as them.

It left Dean wondering who was hunting who.

‘Dean? Why are we hiding?’ Cas questioned, without moving from their position. He knew better than to doubt the hunter’s instincts, but he still wanted to be appropriately prepared for whatever danger there was.

Dean hushed him with a finger to his lips and chanced a look around the corner of the shelf he was flattened against. He turned back to the angel and whispered, ‘Those bloodsuckers we were hunting could be on to us, a few of the younger ones I suspected from the diner earlier on just walked in, looks like they’re armed too.’ 

Fittingly, as soon as he mentioned their guns, a bullet flew past their spot and embedded itself into the wall. 

‘Definitely on to us,’ He cast a glance at the cashier, who was cowering in fear behind the register, ‘We should take this outside, if we can get back to Baby we can make it to the highway and really give them something to chase.’ 

Cas nodded his agreement and drew his blade as Dean pulled out his own gun. Dean counted down from three on his hand and they burst from behind the shelves in the kind of synchronisation that came from years of fighting alongside one another. 

Dean made it to cover behind the next shelf just as a second round of fire rang out, Cas right behind him having just dodged a shot. 

‘I’ll distract them, you get to the Impala and get the machetes. Your gun won’t be much good against them.’ Castiel said, prepared for the hunter to argue.

And argue he did. ‘No way. One, we’re not splitting up and two, you’re not playing target practice for some trigger-happy vamps. I know you’ve got some mojo in you but not enough to survive becoming a walking block of swiss cheese.’ 

Cas glared at him, but only until they heard the guns stop firing and footsteps coming towards them. 

Dean looked at him urgently. ‘We need to make a run for it now while they’re moving, both of us.’ 

Another nod from the angel and they were bolting towards the exit. They’d already made it halfway through the cluster of gas pumps out front when the first window shattered and Dean smirked to himself as he keyed open the Impala and slid into the driver's seat, closely followed by Castiel in the passenger side. 

The doors were barely closed when Dean took off, hoping to get enough of a head start that they could pull in a couple miles up and ambush the bloodsuckers.

Thankfully, they found the perfect shoulder not too far up and Dean hastily parked the Impala and ran around to their trunk full of vamp ammunition. He handed off a blade to Cas and grabbed one himself along with an extra clip for his pistol just in case. 

There was something comforting about bringing an actual gun to a gun fight even when he already knew that only knives (well, machetes) would work.

Not even a minute after they had positioned themselves behind Baby for cover (with Dean apologising profusely to his girl for putting her in harm's way) the vampire’s car could be heard approaching along the lengthy stretch of road.

‘Be careful, alright, you’re not invincible.’ Dean muttered, his worry for the angel’s recklessness poorly disguised as anger.

‘I could say the same thing to you, Dean.’ Cas retorted, then cocked his head to listen. ‘It sounds like we’re dealing with four, maybe five of them.’ 

Dean quickly peeked above the trunk then dropped back into a crouch, nodding confirmation. ‘Five.’

‘We have to figure out how to disarm them, because as long as they have those guns we won’t get close enough to kill.’ 

Cas opened his mouth to argue but Dean cut him off. ‘No. Careful, remember?’

The angel rolled his eyes, a very human trait, but didn’t push it any further. 

The car drove past them a few feet, the Impala’s black paint having hidden them in the darkness of the night. Dean laughed a little at the idea of it, but then the scumbags got out of the vehicle and he was thrown headfirst into a gunfight. 

One second he was making a run for a vulnerable vamp at the outskirts of the group and slicing clean through her neck while she was reloading and the next he was on the ground with a blinding pain in his left side. He’d been shot. But how? He’d thought it was a clear, safe move. He was only a few feet from the roadside tree he’d been headed for after his kill.

He clutched at his wound desperately with his left hand, like he was trying to keep the blood from spilling and with the other he felt around on the asphalt for his gun.

He got a shaky grip on it and somehow managed to shoot the pistol right out of the hand of a young man firing at Cas, effectively drawing the angel’s attention to him without endangering him more than necessary. Cas would come get him when it was safe and until then, he could use some rest. 

Sleep would be nice. Dean could hear the gunfire and shrieking of the vampires fading as his hand went slack and he dropped his gun and lolled back against the road. His head hit the ground quite hard, but the pain was easily ignorable compared to the burning all along the left side of his body. 

A vampire fleeing the wrath of the now-enraged angel passed him by, leaving him the spiteful parting gift of a kick to his side and sparking a pain so intense that the hunter immediately blacked out.

Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Some stretch of time he was unaware of later Dean woke up to Castiel kneeling over him with a worried expression that he was not concealing very well.

‘Dean? Thank god you’re awake!’ The angel looked so relieved that Dean almost smiled.

Dean grunted an affirmation and tried to crane his neck to look around. ‘V’mpires?’ Slurred speech was not a good sign. ‘You need to- ah!’ He cut himself off mid-sentence when a particularly violent jerk of his head jostled his injury. 

‘I dealt with the vampires. You just need to worry about staying awake now.’

He shook his head to rid it of the fogginess he felt but to no avail. Wincing, he looked down at his body. Only then did he notice that Cas was only in his plain black suit. His trenchcoat was bunched up and pressed against Dean’s side, soaking up his blood.

‘Aw man, your coat.’ He mumbled. He looked so good in that coat, Dean didn’t want to bleed all over it.’

‘Don’t worry about my coat Dean, just stay with me. The ambulance will be here soon.’ Castiel’s face was pained as he guarded the hunter and Dean wanted to ask why he was the one who looked like he was the one struggling to breathe when Dean was the one lying on the road bleeding out. But he couldn’t find the words.

Only one thought was crowding his head as the situation became clearer in his mind; tell him. This could be your last chance. If he wasn’t delirious from the blood loss and agony he wouldn’t have listened to his stupid inner voice, but in this case it sounded easier to just do it and shut that voice up so he could be at peace.

He caught one of Cas’ wrists and shook his head. ‘Stop- stop fussing for a second..I need to tell you…’ He hated how his words weren’t working like he wanted but the angel paused his actions and looked at the hunter.

‘Tell me what, Dean?’ He was much more worried about the delirium than the hunter was.

He took as deep a breath as he was capable of. ‘Do you know how much I’ve wanted to tell you you’re the only one?’

‘What? You’re not making sense Rate the pain on a scale of 1-10.’ Castiel’s head was tilted in confusion and maybe Dean had always found that a little endearing. It certainly put a smile on his face now, and gave him a little more courage to see this through.

‘No, no I’m trying- I’m trying to let you know how much you mean to me. You’re more than just family and I never- I never told you. I’m sorry.’ 

‘Dean, stop. You’re talking like- you’re talking like I was when Ramiel speared me. You’re not going to die.’

‘I love you.’ Dean’s breath caught in his throat for a second and he thought he was going to panic, but the feeling passed and all he could feel was relief. He’d said it, finally.

He heard a sob above him and scrambled to move his hand from the angel’s wrist to his palm, twining their fingers together. ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I was going to, I promise..’

He pulled Castiel down until their foreheads were touching and kept his grip on his hand tight to ground himself. ‘I love you too.’ Cas whispered shakily, barely a centimetre away. 

Dean sighed in relief and let his eyes fall shut, barely noticing as his hand slackened its hold on the angel’s and the panic that it caused Cas. 

He heard the approaching sound of sirens and the flashing lights that he new must be from the top of the ambulance coloured his eyelids red and blue. 

That reassured him enough to let go and drift back off into the dark, even as Cas tried to shake him awake, tears cracking his voice as he begged him to hold on just a few seconds longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated if you liked it!


End file.
